Traumatized
by mjj154474
Summary: Johanna Mason is rescued along with Peeta Mellark and Annie Cresta. While in District 13 she has to deal with trauma and depression. Little by little all the people around her start to realize that something more happened in the Capital than just electric shocks. And little by little Johanna Mason is losing herself within. Rated T.


**Hello so this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! Feel free to give constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy! **

**Rated T: No obscenities or explicit language, just because of a little violence and some torture scenes. No adult themes.**

**Thank you! And enjoy!**

* * *

It was as if a miracle had been granted. Johanna Mason, who in various occasions had lost faith in the rescue smiled widely when she saw them come for her, Annie Cresta, and Peeta Mellark. One very blurry rescuer asked her if she was alright. Johanna Mason's appearance was horrible. Bruises, cuts, lashes, dried blood, clothes wet, and a shaved head, put the possible out comes of her being alright, impossible. Her words slurred a little too much for anyone one to understand her. The man - although she couldn't really say if it was a man - put a frown on his face and shouted, "Alright, get her out of here!" One man built literally out of muscles and bone, grabbed Johanna by the waist and picked her up like if she was a simple rag doll. She winced and struggled some, but soon she realized that her struggles were useless and relaxed. The man whose name unknown, but was very often called 'Muscles' ran to haul Johanna into a hovercraft. Johanna, who was bouncing up and down, left and right on the man's shoulder, found the shooting of the guns and screams very - although she didn't want to admit - intimidating. In the far away distance, she heard a manly voice.

"I got mellark! God! They shot my arm!"

In mason's head, she thanked District 13 for saving that boy. She had come to care for that kid and was heavily relived they got him. Just like that, Mason's head went blank. Her whole body started shaking and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The man hauled her into the hovercraft and lay her on the floor. Her shakes didn't stop, inclusively they got worse.

"What's happening!" The man said. Another said, "Please snap out of it!"

"Please! Space out!" A very tall and blond woman said. Just within a second her eyes were the size of saucers. "Give me a syringe and some morphine." she paused, "She's having a muscular spasm!"

* * *

The hovercraft landed on top of a chamber door, implanted in a long strip of land. Some Men were shouting and running around. Others opened the door and flipped it open. Johanna Mason along with the others, are put on white tables with wheels. Men rolled the three of them into the building and started running, exhausted, and calling for medical attention. Johanna Mason's shaking had stopped and she opened her eyes to see, gray figures running right past her. She started getting dizzy, so she laid her head back. Her head was throbbing harshly and to the point that she started screaming.

"Please! Help me! Please, its burning! Make it stop!" Johanna pleaded with such eagerness. In the distance she heard a voice.

"Johanna?" It was a whisper, but Johanna knew exactly to whom the voice belonged to. Her screams stopped and she was just mouthing Finnick's name when just like that, she passed out.

* * *

Johanna Mason's body was unconscious but her mind wasn't. She was dreaming.

A bloody axe falls from the sky. It's blade sharp and dangerous. Suddenly, the axe is in Mason's hands. The axe digs itself into an unknown person's flesh. The background changes and she's being taken by the arms and legs. Dragged by some unfamiliar hands, she struggles and screams and hates that she has become so weak. Some hands grab her by the waist and lower her body into an enormous container of water. They keep her face in there for what seems like hours. She feels pain in her throat, her eyes, mouth, even her hair. When finally they all pull her out, she was gasping rapidly, desperately needing air. In an instant, her whole body was shaking, her whole body had cramps. The pain was horrible and felt like nothing she has ever felt before. The screaming started and soon she realized it was her own vocal cords making the sound. When it stopped the tingling came, she gasped for more air to fill her lungs. Then the hands grabbed her like if she weighed no less than a puppy. They throw her on the floor and she landed with a loud thump. She groans in pain and, still gasping for air. The hands take over her. They torture her making her scream and shout. They touch her places, that making her yell in pain. The repeated laughter is what triggers her anger. It starts to get rough and soon Johanna Mason is crying in pain.

"Please! Stop it! It hurts! It burns! Don't touch me no more!" Johanna pleads with all her might. But they don't stop, instead they keep on laughing.

"Shut up! NOW!" They say. She hears the word 'now' repeat itself over and over in a faint echo. Then the scene changes and a very old-looking, silver locket falls from the sky slowly. The echo's never stop, opposite they get louder. The locket lands on the ground slowly and Johanna's screams surround her head.

* * *

She wakes up to realize while in her dream she was screaming, in reality she actually was. She sits up in a sitting position. Johanna rubs her face in her hands and sighs. She looked to her right and saw the little cheap table made of stainless steel, had a glass of water settled on it. She reached for it but then pulled back. She didn't like water. She examined the room and all she could see was white. She was also hooked up by tubes and wires. Again, Johanna rubbed her hands on her face. Her hands dropped to her lap and she tilted her head and stared at them. Right at that very moment she looked... miserable. The door opened suddenly and a short. little blond girl came in. Johanna Mason looked up. The little girl put a cup down, with pills Johanna needed to take. Mason stared at her and squinted her eyes at the little girl.

"How are you? Are you ok?" The girl asked. Johanna looked the other way and said, "Get out!"

The girl jumped and seemed shocked at first but, then left the room. All alone, Mason let herself free of all the tubes and wires. She threw off the blanket and scooted to the edge of the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor and instantly she felt a tingling all over. Her head throbbed like crazy. she fell to the floor and tears flooded her eyes.

"Seriously, Mason! Your going to let some capital creeps bring you down? I don't think so!" Johanna told herself very seriously She tried to get up but the shaking didn't stop and neither did the tears. She fell to the ground again. She laid her cheek against the cold floor. She was useless. She couldn't even walk properly anymore. She just lays there, not moving.

* * *

Finally, the door opened and Finnick Odair stepped in. Finnick and Johanna had both a loving and friendly relationship. Before Finnick knew Annie existed, now and then they both had shared an afternoon and a bed together. They would both be satisfied but in the morning Johanna was the first to leave. All she left was a note and her dignity. But, those were the wild days. Now all Johanna wanted to be was alone. Not accompanied by anybody.

"Hey Jo-Johanna! Johanna where are you!" He turned to the side of the bed where she was laying.

"Johan-Johanna, there you are!" He leans down and looks at Johanna with a sad expression. He grabs Johanna by the waist and picks her up.

"No! No! Get your hands off me! Put me down! Please, don't touch me!" Johanna screams with all her might. "Stop, struggling, Jo!" He replies. He finally, and successfully lays her on the bed. He covers her with the blanket and grabs a nearby stool and sits down. He tries to grab her hand but she pulls it away.

"What did they do to you in there?" He whispers, "Can you tell me? Huh? Look, Jo, Whatever they did to you, you can tell me. Alright? You know you can. Cause i'm your friend." Johanna's eyes stay closed the whole time Finnick talks. Until he says 'friends' her eyes snap open. she turns her head around. And finally says something.

"Your not my friend, anymore."

* * *

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed!**

_~Mjj154474_


End file.
